


Cupid's Bow

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Cupid's Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaisoodoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoodoodle/gifts).



Jongin’s heart fluttered like a butterfly in the spring when his eyes rested upon the blush that dusted Kyungsoo’s cheeks. The shade of it complemented the rosiness of Kyungsoo’s plush lips that were cordate in shape, two soft petals with cookie crumbs dotted along the edges. 

Jongin’s heart rested on his sleeve like the gingerbread cookie that Kyungsoo held, the both of them crumbling in Kyungsoo’s tiny palm. Jongin tugged at the cuffs of his woolen sweater, a beloved ugly Christmas sweater that made him feel warm nevertheless and willed away the urge to wipe the crumbs off Kyungsoo’s lips. Jongin’s heart melted like snow in the winter when he found himself lost in the twinkle of Kyungsoo’s orbs that were like snowflakes falling from the pitch black sky of the smaller’s unreadable gaze. 

So precious, Jongin thought – pushing Gollum’s voice to the back of his mind. 

Akin to Peter Pan who always searched for the second star to the right, Jongin’s heart was a compass that always pointed to Kyungsoo. 

Jongin’s head tilted as he pouted, “What are you drawing, Soo?” 

Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed, tiny fists clenching into the shade and hardness of ivory whilst his narrowed eyes scanned the fuzzy graphite that tainted the purity of Kyungsoo’s A4 piece of paper. 

The eight-year-old clucked his tongue in response, “It’s a human bean, Nini!” 

“A human bean?” Jongin echoed with his bottom lip protruding even more. Jongin glanced down at his own sheet of paper. Like a good boy, Jongin had used up the entire page to not waste any space. Jongin had drawn a chain of his family members holding hands from one end of the paper to the other. Kyungsoo was at the centre of it, holding Jongin’s hand whilst Jongin’s three puppies happily wagged their tails by their feet. 

Jongin had even drawn a Christmas tree with a stool underneath to assist the shorter boy’s short arms in reaching for the branches to decorate them with tinsels! 

All Jongin wanted this Christmas was Kyungsoo - Kyungsoo’s tiny fist in his grasp, Kyungsoo’s twinkling laughter that chimes brighter than jingle bells. All Jongin wanted to hold Kyungsoo close and cradle him in the chambers of his heart where Kyungsoo served as a hearth – melting away the coldness of the winter. 

Kyungsoo was Jongin’s very own tiny snowflake - a kiss from heaven. 

For their play date today, they were instructed by their parents to draw what they wanted for Christmas. Yet the human bean that Kyungsoo had illustrated from his mind looked nothing like Jongin! 

Had Kyungsoo forgotten the caramel hue of Jongin’s skin that he claimed to adore? The caramel hue of his skin that complemented the richness of Jongin’s honey-like voice whenever the smaller requested for a bedtime story? 

All Jongin saw was green, which was contradictory to the mayonnaise pasty skin that Kyungsoo’s human bean wore. Jongin loathed mayonnaise! 

“J-Jongin, is it t-terrible?” 

Jongin snapped out of his sinister reverie of slapping slices of white bread against the human bean’s mayonnaise pasty skin so he would be like an idiot sandwich. (What a genius!) 

However the sight of Kyungsoo’s trembling orbs and shaky voice had Jongin’s world tilting off its axis. Jongin immediately leaned forward to cup the boy’s chubby cheeks in his palms, “What’s wrong, Soo? What is terrible?” 

The possibility that Kyungsoo wanted this pasty white human bean for Christmas rather than Jongin – his bestest best friend in the whole entire universe? Absolutely terrible, Jongin’s subconscious voice said. Jongin frowned and squished the thought away, proceeding to caress Kyungsoo’s chubby cheeks soothingly. 

“M-my drawing! You look so disgusted by it!” Kyungsoo wailed. 

Jongin cooed, patting down the smaller’s midnight hair, “No, no, no. Soo. I love it when you draw.” 

“No!” Kyungsoo jabbed his finger at Jongin’s chest accusingly, “You’ve always hated Insungie-hyung!” 

Insungie-hyung? 

That mayonnaise pasty white-skinned human bean was Kyungsoo’s beloved Insung-hyung?

No wonder Jongin wanted to puke! 

“Because that ahjussi looks shady, that’s why! I just want to protect you, Soo!” 

“How dare you call him ahjussi, Nini! That is so rude!” 

The pair rarely found themselves in arguments like these. Even when they argued, they would talk to each other gently in hushed voices like one would speak to a baby. However Jongin had enough of this jealousy monster gnawing at his nerves and was ready to toss Insung into its mouth any second now. 

“What is so cool about that Insung-hyung!? I am much cooler than him and I am your best friend, Soo!” Jongin huffed and puffed up his chest with his plush lips in a resolute pout.

“He’s a hero! He saves people! He knows how to fight!” 

“It’s just in the movies! None of it is real! I bet he’s like a wimpylimpy noodle in real life!” 

Kyungsoo was at a loss for words and he screamed, “How dare you insult my idol! Just admit it, Nini! You’re J.E.A.L.O.U.S!” 

Jongin could hear the sound of his heart cracking and his voice fell to a low whisper as he confessed, “Yes, I’m jealous, Soo. I don’t deserve you.” Jongin stood up with tears streaming down his cheeks and Kyungsoo gasped, Nini! 

Jongin stormed out of the house and slammed the door shut. Myriad emotions swirled and spiralled within his tiny chest like a colourful conundrum. Emotions of blue, green and red mixed together to create a sense of loathing in his heart. 

He was jealous.

He was mean to Soo. 

He didn’t deserve Soo’s love.

Jongin perched his bum on the sidewalk, by the piled up snow reminiscent of the sludge in his throat and wailed into his palms. He no longer deserved Kyungsoo for Christmas. How could Santa grant his wish when he was such a naughty kid? 

All he could see was green and green was what he literally saw. 

A van was crawling by the bend of the road in the neighbourhood where Kyungsoo and Jongin resided. Warning alarms popped up in his small head. The ugly Christmas sweater he wore protected him from the ghastly midnight chill and he wore it like armour as he braved the fear pumping through his veins. 

Jongin stared wide-eyed at the sight of a green figure slithering out from the van. Its body resembled shrivelled up lettuce that trembled in the wind and looked as cuddly as a cactus! Jongin’s jaw dropped. It was the Grinch! 

The Grinch was here to steal Christmas! Jongin cannot let the Grinch steal Kyungsoo from him! 

Scrambling to his feet, Jongin ran as fast as he could to the front door of his house. Fear morphed into surprise and concern when upon pulling the door, he was greeted with the sight of Kyungsoo’s tiny palm on the doorknob and the small boy himself looking like a deer in the headlights.   
The smaller boy was clutching a piece of paper to his chest when he sniffled and stuttered, “N-Nini…I-“

“Soo! There’s no need to be scared! I’m here to protect you!” Jongin announced heroically as he slammed the door shut like a coward, a chocolate brown eye peering through the peephole before he turned back to a bewildered Kyungsoo. “Quick, I need to call the cops, Soo!” 

“The cops!?” Kyungsoo’s eyes looked like they were about to roll out of their sockets. Jongin’s heart dropped to his stomach. He couldn’t let Kyungsoo lay his eyes upon the nauseating Grinch! The Grinch had termites in his smile and a brain full of spiders! The Grinch was like a bad banana with a greasy black peel! 

He had to be disposed of immediately! 

Jongin jabbed his finger against the dial pad of the telephone with military precision. Kyungsoo clutched onto Jongin’s arm, peering up at him with his owl eyes in trepidation. Jongin swooped in to plant a fat smooch on the smaller’s forehead and within seconds, Kyungsoo grew as red as a tomato. Jongin pulled the elder into his embrace, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck as he clutched onto the phone. 

Kyungsoo smelled like cinnamon, baby powder and all that was good in the world. 

 

“It’s alright. I was in quite the shock when I heard that my son rang the police station but we can all be rest assured that Christmas is safe now in my son’s little hands,” the man whispered in adoration whilst gazing at his son who was locking up the Grinch (in reality, a police officer in a Grinch costume) in a cell. Everyone in the police station had their cameras out in awe, cooing as they played along with the Christmas hero, Jongin. 

“I can only imagine that your son will grow up to be just like you, Chief Kim,” Mr Do praised. 

Mr Kim chuckled, “Just then, he told me he want to grow up and lock away all the bad guys! Can you believe it?” 

Jongin had Kyungsoo’s hand gripped safely in his as they stared at the locked up Grinch, pride swelling up his chest with the very notion that he protected what he wanted the most for Christmas. 

(At the corner of the police station, a young and enthusiast officer Baekhyun was bursting out into Mariah Carey – All I Want For Christmas Is You karaoke.) 

Kyungsoo turned to Jongin, sounding as sweet as a starburst as his lips stretched from ear to ear, “You’re my hero, Nini!” 

Jongin blushed and his eyes widened like saucers when Kyungsoo stuttered, “I have s-something for you, Nini. I’ve been keeping it in my pocket for the whole time and it’s all ugly and messy like my face but this is what I want for Christmas.” 

As Kyungsoo unravelled the sheet of paper, revealing what was inside of it and what was deep inside his heart. 

Jongin gasped. 

 

“All I want for Christmas is you.”


End file.
